The Contractor shall provide Consultant for activities associated with the Cancer Moonshot Blue Ribbon Panel and any technical oversight as needed in support of the NCI. Consultant support is required for a wide range of activities, including support the Acting Deputy Director, NCI who is serving as co-Chair of the Cancer Moonshot Blue Ribbon Panel. The Consultant shall assist with developing templates and timelines for working groups of the Blue Ribbon Panel and will support the development of recommendations and a report to the National Cancer Advisory Board. She will attend virtual meetings, provide notes as needed, report on timelines and working group deliverables in support of the Acting deputy Director.